This invention relates generally to flow drain installations, and more particularly concerns plastic drains which are adjustable and suitable for many different purposes.
It has long been customary to install brass drains in shower stalls. Such installation is time consuming and expensive due to cost of brass metal and to the time consumed in preparing and applying lead paste to the joint as packing between the fitting and drain pipe. An advanced type plastic drain for use in shower stalls is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,525. The present invention makes plastic drains applicable to most all types of floor construction and finishes, and extends their usage to many types of floor installations in both commercial and residential buildings, in addition to shower stalls. Quick installation of the improved drains is facilitated by their improved construction.